welcome to my game (chapter 1)
by park baekhyun
Summary: "baekhyun kai. Diincar "kesatria" yang sangat sangat jahat dan berminat menghancuri mereka. Namun,seorang "prajurit kecil" yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal,secara tidak langsung akan melindungi mereka dari "kesatria jahat" itu dan rela "berperang" dari mereka. Namun suatu saat,"prajurit kecil" akan benar-benar "berperang" besar-besaran dengan "kesatria jahat" itu. Demi…. mereka"
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : welcome to my game**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin (KAI)**

**Byun Baekhyun (baekhyun)**

**Other cast : **

**Kim So Jyun (OC)**

**Park Kang Min (OC)**

**Park Tae Kang (OC)**

**Park Mae Jie (OC) **

**Genre :**

**Horror**

**Romance**

**Mistery**

**Author : byunaked**

**Length : 1 of ?**

**Hi/? Aku back lagi membaca chapt 1 nya. Semoga suka**

**Ah ya kenapa aku makai cast nya baekkai? Mereka bias ku. Bias utama. Makanya aku pakai castnya mereka,aku agak bosen kalau bikin ff kaisoo atau baekyeol,makanya aku mau coba cast yang lain. Yaudah baekkai deh/? Tapi aku baekyeol sama kaisoo shipper kok. Tapi lebih ke baekkai shipper/? Ini kenapa curhat. Yaudah lah check it out!**

**No bash**

**No flame**

**Bash? Flame? Go to hell**

**DON'T COPAS luHANNIE/? **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE WITH CAST OR ODER PLEASE OUT FROM THIS PAGE **

**CAST MILIK TUHAN. ALUR CERITA MILIK SAYA**

**Typo bertebaran**

Chapter 1

#AuthorPOV

terlihat sebuah pasangan sedang membereskan semua rumah yang baru saja mereka beli. Setelah membeli rumah itu,mereka berniat langsung pindah setelah dapat persetujuan dari kedua orang tuanya dan orang yang menjual rumah itu tentu saja.

Baekhyun,namja berwajah manis sedang berusaha mengangkat sebuah kardus yang berisi perabotan dapur. Entah karna tubuhnya yang mungil atau memang kardus itu memang berat,ia sedikit kesusahan untuk mengangkatnya. Setelah ia berhasih mengangkatnya,ia menghela nafas panjang dan berusaha berjalan menuju dapur. Kardus yang ia angkat ini sangat berat baginya,terlihat sekali dari garis wajahnya kalau ia sedang keberatan.

Kai, namja berkulit _tan _melihat sang istri kesusahan langsung membantunya. Ia langsung mengangkat kardus yang baekhyun bawa dan membawanya ke dapur.

Baekhyun yang melihat kebaikan sang suami langsung tersenyum simpul dan menyusul ke tempat suaminya berada sekarang. Yaitu dapur.

Saat ia ingin menuju dapur,ia memang harus melewati sebuah tangga yang yang menyambung ke lantai 2 dan 3. Tangga itu memang berada di tengah tengah rumah. Jadi,kemana pun ingin menjelajahi/? Rumah ini,pasti akan melewati tangga ini. Tangga itu bermotif classic dan sangat indah di mata baekhyun,ia tidak menyesal membeli rumah itu

_**Sekarang kau memang tidak menyesal. Nanti kau akan sangat menyesalinya byun baekhyun.**_

Baekhyun tersentak dan langsung tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar sebuah bisikan yang menggelegar di telinganya. Ia mengedahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat ia berdiri namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Itu sedikit membuat nya merinding. Yang semakin membuatnya merinding adalah,seseorang yang membisikinya itu mengetahui namanya. Bahkan nama lengkapnya. Bulu kuduk baekhyun kembali berdiri. Sepertinya ia harus cepat-cepat ke tempat kai sekarang berada.

Namun,saat ia ingin beranjak dari posisinya-yang berada persis di depan tangga- Mata _**cahaya **_nya menangkap seorang anak lelaki yang membawa sebuah mainan robot-robotan berwana merah yang sudah kelihatan usang dan sudah rusak. Anak lelaki itu memakai pakaian putih bersih dan memakai celana _jeans _pendek berwarna hitam selutut. Baekhyun menyeritkan alisnya

_Siapa anak ini? Kenapa dia ada disini? Apakah ia anak tetangga yang berkunjung untuk bermain di rumah ini? Kenapa ia tidak idzin kepadaku dulu atau kepada kai? Lagi pula,kenapa ia bisa tiba-tiba berada di tangga? Apakah ia memanjat ke jendela lantai 2? Hey itu bodoh. Ia anak kecil yang berumur sekitar 5 tahun. Aku saja yang berumur 22 tahun belum tentu dapat melakukannya _pikir baekhyun dalam hati. Ia menyeritkan pikirannya bingung. Banyak pertanyaan di benaknya tentang anak lelaki ini. Anak lelaki ini sangat tampan,putih,dan seperti _**bule**__. _Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada anak lelaki itu. Anak lelaki itu masih diam di tempatnya sambil memandangnya bingung.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Dari mana kau masuk? Siapa namamu?" Tanya baekhyun.

Anak itu tidak mengubris pertanyaan baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus kesal karna pertanyaan nya tidak di jawab sama sekali

_Hey kenapa anak ini diam saja? Menyebalkan sekali. Aku bertanya padanya ia malah berdiam diri seperti patung. Sungguh tidak sopan _baekhyun kembali mendengus dengan pikirannya.

Akhirnya baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri anak itu. Anak lelaki itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Saat ia baru menginjak 1 anak tangga,suara kai mengintrupsinya.

"chagi,apa yang kau lakukan disana?" suara kai mengagetkan baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kai yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Baekhyun terpana melihat kai di depannya. Kai terlihat sangat _**sexy **_sekarang. Kulit _tan_ yang yang berkeringat,rambut coklatnya yang sedikit basah karna terkena keringatnya juga,dan kaos putih kai yang sudah basah karna sudah terkena keringat kai-lagi-

Wajah baekhyun memerah melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Kai yang melihat ekspresi baekhyun yang langsung berubah setelah melihat nya merapatkan alisnya.

"apa yang kau lihat? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disana?" untuk sekian kalinya,suara kai membuat ia kembali tersentak. Baekhyun lupa dengan anak kecil itu.

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tempat anak lelaki itu berdiri,namun apa? Ia tidak melihat apa-apa disana. Baekhyun langsung merinding dan langsung berlari ke arah kai dan memeluknya. Kai yang semakin bingung dengan sikap baekhyun langsung membalas pelukannya dan berbisik.

"kau kenapa hmm? Kenapa kau langsung memelukku seperti ini?" Tanya kai dengan suara yang sangat lembut dan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya langsung terjatuh dalam pesonanya. Baekhyun lah salah satu korbannya.

"a…aku…. Melihat seorang anak lelaki di tangga di…disana. Namun saat aku berbalik sebentar ke anak lelaki itu,anak lelaki itu sudah tidak ada. Ti….tidak mungkin anak itu menghilang dengan begitu cepat… itu…. Siapa? Apakah ia… anak tetangga?" kai menyeritkan dahinya. Anak lelaki? Anak lelaki siapa?

Kai sangat yakin,di kawasan ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Para masyarakat lebih memilih pindah ke kota. Dan dia yakin lagi,itu bukan anak tetangga yang baekhyun maksud.

Sebenar nya kai sudah memperhatikan baekhyun sebelum baekhyun bertanya kepada seseorang,namun ia tak tau orang itu siapa. Ia mengedahkan pandangannya ke atas namun tetap saja ia tidak melihat seseorang yang baekhyun ajak berbicara. Dan saat baekhyun menanyakan nama kepada seseorang,kai terlihat bingung dan aneh kepada baekhyun.

Dan setelah mendengar penjelasan baekhyun tadi,ia tau. Ternyata ia berbicara kepada seseorang lelaki. Seorang bocah. Kai menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mengelus rambut kecoklatan baekhyun itu.

"tenang lah hey…. Itu hanya ilusi mu" kata kai menenangkan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu mencengkram kuat kaos kan dan terisak. Kai yang melihat baekhyun menangis langsung panic dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"hey uljima…. Waeyo? Apakah ada masalah lain? Kalau ada apa itu?" baekhyun mengangguk. Kali ini isakannya terdengar jelas. Sangat jelas. Kai semakin tidak enak,hatinya merasa sakit melihat baekhyun menangis. Baekhyun memang termasuk anak yang penakut. Makanya kai tidak mau berbicara atau apapun yang bertopik horror ataupun mistery.

"tadi… sebelum aku melihat anak lelakui itu…. Ada yang berbisik kepada ku,dan bilang kalau aku akan menyesal telah membeli rumah ini,dan dia menyebutkan…. Nama lengkap ku… aku takut kai sangat takut….." kai semakin mengerat kan pelukannya setelah mendengar isak tangis baekhyun yang semakin keras.

"hey uljima….. jebal…. Kau tau? Kalau kau menangis itu membuat hati ku sangat sangat sakit….. uljima ne? lupakan lah masalah bisikan itu,ada aku disini. Uljima ne?" baekhyun mengangguk dan mengerat kan pelukan mereka.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari,ada seorang yeoja,seorang namja,dan seorang anak kecil perempuan sedang melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan jijik. Lalu tersenyum menyeramkan.

"_**Kalian akan habis….. baekhyun…. Kai…. Ikutilah "permainan"…. Kami…"**_

Ketiga hantu itu langsung menyeringai yang sangat menyeramkan lalu menghilang. Saat ke 3 hantu itu menghilang,muncul seorang anak lelaki… yang dilihat baekhyun tadi.

Ia menatap kesal ketiga hantu itu. Ia tidak mengizinkan kedua orang itu-baekhyun kai- mengikuti permainan mereka. Ia tidak mau. Ia harus membuat ketiga orang itu gagal melakukan misi mereka. Ia tidak mau… kedua orang itu-baekhyun kai-,yang tidak sengaja telah membuat sebuah perasaan kasih sayang terhadap orang tua yang tumbuh secara perlahan di hati anak lelaki itu mengikuti "_**permainan**_" keji mereka. Bagaimanapun caranya,ia tidak akan mengizinkan appa,umma,dan nunna _**tiri **_nya melanjutkan permainan itu,melanjutkan,dan mencari… "_**pemeran utama**_" baru. Ia sudah tidak peduli jika ia akan dikutuk oleh sang umma atau appa karna ia telah merusak rencana mereka.

**Untuk apa memperdulikan ancama keluarga keji yang berhati busuk layak setan itu?**

Pokoknya,ia tidak mau. Walaupun ia akan dimasukan ke neraka karna telah menolong 2 manusia itu,ia tetap tidak peduli. Anak lelaki itu sudah terlanjur mencintai kai dan baekhyun. Dan mungkin sudah sangat mencintai mereka. Mencintai mereka,layaknya orang tua. Walaupun anak itu baru melihat mereka saat baekhyun membawa kardus yang kesusahan dan dibantu oleh kai,sangat terlihat aura keharmonisan dan kasih sayang yang sangat melimpah di antara mereka berdua. Tidak seperti keluarga lamanya yang auranya adalah aura kemarahan dan kebencian. Tidak ada aura yang nyaman di sana. Sedangkan baekhyun dan kai? Aura kai dan baekhyun sangat lah nyaman untuknya. Dan karna itu lah kenapa ia menjadi mulai mencintai keluarga kecil ini.

Dan sekali lagi, ia TIDAK AKAN mengizinkan ketiga orang biadab itu melaksanakan misinya. Tidak akan.

Cukup….. cukup hanya _**ia**_ yang merasakan permainan dari appa,umma,dan nunna nya itu.

"_**kalian… tidak akan bisa membuat mereka "bermain" dengan permainan kalian. Karena,sebelum permainan kalian dimulai,kalian akan "game over" terlebih dahulu di "permainan" ku. Umma,appa… nunna"**_

Kata anak lelaki itu dan tersenyum licik ke arah tempat ketiga hantu tadi berdiri. Lalu menghilang.

Di rumah itu. Akan ada "game" yang membuat sebuah mimpi buruk menjadi kenyataan.

Baekhyun kai.

Welcome…. To the "game"

"_**baekhyun kai. Diincar "kesatria" yang sangat sangat jahat dan berminat menghancuri mereka. Namun,seorang "prajurit kecil" yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal,secara tidak langsung akan melindungi mereka dari "kesatria jahat" itu dan rela "berperang" dari mereka. Namun suatu saat,"prajurit kecil" akan benar-benar "berperang" besar-besaran dengan "kesatria jahat" itu. Demi….. mereka"**_

**HAI HALLO!**

**GAJE YA GAJE YA?! MAAP KALAU GAJE. MAAP KALAU KEPENDEKAN HEHE. ITU YANG DI ATAS/? YANG ADA KESATRIA-KESATRIANYA/? ITU ADALAH LENGKAPNYA DARI SUMMARY FF INI ^^ SENGAJA AKU LENGKAPIN DI CHAPTER 1 HEHE/? **

**Maaf caps jebol. Dan ah ya,di chapter depan,bakalan ada flashback dari anak lelaki dan keluarganya itoeeeee/alay. Yaudah lah. Just info/?**

**AND…..**

**MIND TO REVIEW? GAK REVIEW AKU MALES NGELANJUTINNYAAAAA! OKE THANKS BYE^^**

**Don't forget to reviews yeah **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : welcome to the game**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin (KAI)**

**Byun Baekhyun (baekhyun)**

**Other cast : **

**Kim So Jyun (OC)**

**Park Kang Min (OC)**

**Park Tae Kang (OC)**

**Park Mae Jie (OC) **

**Lee Sing jae (hanya ada di chapter ini dan beberapa chapter didepan setelah mau ending)**

**Kim Jun Myeon (suho) ( hanya ada di beberapa chapter kedepan. Bukan cast aktif)**

**Kim Yixing (lay) ( hanya ada di beberapa chapter di depan. Bukan cast aktif)**

**Genre :**

**Horror**

**Romance**

**Mistery**

**Author : byunaked**

**Length : 2 of ?**

**Hi aku membawa chapter 2 nya! Semoga suka. Ah ya,di chapter ini anggap aja ya suho orang amerika/? Asik haha. Btw di chapter ini,ngejelasin masa lalu sang hantu kecil/? Wkwk yaudah enjoy!**

**No bash**

**No flame**

**Bash? Flame? Go to hell**

**DON'T COPAS luHANNIE/? **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE WITH CAST OR ODER PLEASE OUT FROM THIS PAGE **

**CAST MILIK TUHAN. ALUR CERITA MILIK SAYA**

**Typo bertebaran**

"_baekhyun kai. Diincar "kesatria" yang sangat sangat jahat dan berminat menghancuri mereka. Namun,seorang "prajurit kecil" yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal,secara tidak langsung akan melindungi mereka dari "kesatria jahat" itu dan rela "berperang" dari mereka. Namun suatu saat,"prajurit kecil" akan benar-benar "berperang" besar-besaran dengan "kesatria jahat" itu. Demi….. mereka"_

CHAPTER 2

_**Flashback**_

Terlihat seorang anak lelaki yang sangat manis sedang berlari-lari riang di sekitar perkarangan panti asuhan yang ia tinggali selama bertahun-tahun. Ia berlari dengan senyum yang selalu berkembang merekah di bibir manis nya.

Anak itu bernama Kim So Jyun. Anak lelaki yang keturunan amerika – china yang sangat manis dan ceria dengan logat amerika yang lebih kental di bandingkan logat china-nya. Ia memang keturunan amerika dan china,namun ia tidak bisa berbahasa amerika maupun china ataupun mengetahui hal-hal tentang negara keturunannya itu.

Mengapa? Karena orang tua nya telah membuangnya-_atau lebih tepatnya menitip mungkin- _ ke panti asuhan yang sekarang ia tinggal ini saat ia berusia 1 bulan. Ia tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya kasih sayang seorang ibu dan ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Kenapa bisa di ketahui So Jyun adalah keturunan amerika dan china? Karna di akta kelahirannya tertulis ia terlahir di amerika. Dan ayahnya adalah asli orang amerika sedangkan ibunya asli orang china.

Kalimat-kalimat bukti itu terpampang jelas di akta kelahiran dan beberapa berkas lain tentang dirinya. Namun sayang,nama kedua orang tua nya sudah tersamar akibat berjalannya waktu.

**Flashback**

Beberapa tahun yang lalu,atau tepatnya 5 tahun yang lalu, eomma sing jae-ibu so jyun di panti asuhan- menemukan so jyun di depan pintu rumah asuhannya,dan juga sepucuk surat berwarna pink yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan so jyun. Dengan ragu sing jae membaca surat itu yang berisi :

"_**jagalah anak ini. Aku sangat menyayangi nya. Suatu saat,jika bisa aku akan mengambilnya kembali. Aku menitipkan Kim So Jyun pada mu. Ekonomi keluarga ku sedang buruk saat ini. Aku tidak bermaksud membuangnya sungguh. Jika ekonomi keluarga ku sudah membaik,suatu saat kami akan mengambil so jyun kembali. Di dalam keranjang terdapat berkas-berkas yang berisi tentang semua hal mengenai so jyun. Mulai dari akta kelahiran hingga yang lainnya. Kami tidak akan merahasiakan identitas kami.**_

_**Terima kasih**_

_**Keluarga kim**_

Eomma Sing jae sangat terkejut setelah membaca surat tersebut. Ia menatap So Jyun yang sedang menangis dan melihat surat yang ia pegang secara bergantian. Sing jae menghembus kan nafas berat. Lalu ia melihat ke arah bawah dan menatap lembut so jyun yang sedang menangis kencang. Sepertinya ia kedinginan. Sing Jae menggendong So Jyun dengan lembut lalu mengelus pipinya.

Sing jae mengambil berkas-berkas yang mengenai so jyun dan membacanya. Sing jae tersenyum. Ternyata benar,kedua orang tua so jyun tidak akan menutupi identitas mereka. Di berkas itu ada 3 buah foto yang berukuran 15x13. 1 foto bergambar namja _**dimple **_ dan yang satu berwajah _**angelic . **_dan foto yang terakhir…. Lebih terlihat Seperti foto keluarga.

Gambar yang terlihat di foto terakhir,terlihat 2 orang lelaki dewasa sedang menggendong seorang bayi yang sangat manis. Bayi yang ada di foto itu persis seperti bayi yang ia gendong saat ini. Sepertinya kedua orang tua so jyun adalah _**guy. **_Sing jae tersenyum. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan kedua orang tua so jyun.

Tapi ia berfikir,hebat juga kedua orang tua so jyun. Seorang **guy **namun dapat melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang sangat manis ini. Sing jae terkekeh. Ia menarik leher so jyun perhalan dan menaruh kepala so jyun di pundak kirinya,dan tangan kanan nya berada di punggung so jyun dan tangan kirinya untuk memegang kaki so jyun dan berkas berkas so jyun. Saat posisinya sudah pas,ia berkata :

"**selamat datang disini… so jyun**" kata sing jae dengan suara yang lembut sambil tersenyum dan mengecup pelan pipinya. So jyun yang masih bayi hanya meresponnya dengan lenguhan anak bayi. So jyun terkekeh mendengarnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

Saat di dalam ia berfikir,pasti anak-anak panti asuhan yang lain sangat senang mendapatkan adik baru. Sing jae tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Lalu ia menatap foto keluarga yang ia pegang. Senyum di bibirnya semakin mengembang,banyak harapan dan doa yang ia berikan sekarang untuk anak yang sekarang ia gendong ini

"_**aku berjanji akan merawat so jyun dengan baik. Semoga per-ekonomian kalian cepat pulih. Jaga kesehatan kalian. Agar kalian dapat bertemu dan mengambil anak kalian yang kalian cintai dengan keadaan sehat jasmani dan rohani….. kim junmyeon…kim yixing….**_"

Sing jae tersenyum-lagi-_- lalu melirik seorang bayi yang kepalanya masih berada di pundak nya sambil mengemut jempol kanannya. Bayi itu –so jyun- bersendawa pelan dan itu membuat sing jae terkekeh lalu menepuk pelan punggung so jyun. Sing jae membawa masuk so jyun karna ia harus menaruh so jae ke tempat tidur yang nyaman lalu menyimpan dengan baik berkas-berkas so jae, dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda itu.

Setelah kehadiran so jyun di panti asuhan itu,suasana panti asuhan itu menjadi semakin hangat. Kehadiran so jyun membuat anak-anak panti asuhan menjadi semakin ceria juga senang karna mendapat seorang adik laki-laki baru yang sangat manis.

Sing Jae tidak menceritakan apapun ke anak-anak di panti asuhan maupun ke perawat panti lainnya. Biar yang tau hanya ia dulu lalu pada anak yang bersangkutan sendiri. So Jyun.

Terlihat so jyun sedang di gendong oleh seorang perawat dan dikerubuni oleh anak-anak panti asuhan. Para anak-anak itu pada mencubiti pipi dan hidung so jyung. Bahkan anak-anak perempuan pada menciumnya. So jyun yang sedang tertidur sedikit terusik dan akhirnya menangis. Para anak-anak yang melihat itu langsung menunjukan ekspresi terkejut dan takut lalu melarikan diri.

Sing jae yang melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia mendekati so jyun dan perawat yang sedang menggendong so jyun. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat sang perawat begitu kewalahan mengurus so jyun yang menangis tiada henti.

Sing jae menepuk pundak sang perawat dan member isyarat dari untuk memberikan so jyun kepadanya dan pergi.

Seakan mengerti,sang mengangguk dan memberikan so jyun kepada sing jae,namun sebelumnya ia mengecup pelan pipi so jyun lalu beranjak pergi.

Saat so jyun sudah berada di gendongan sing jae,bagaikan sebuah sihir so jyun langsung terdiam dan langsung kembali tertidur.

Anak-anak yang sudah tidak mendengar tangisan so jyun langsung menghampiri kembali so jyun dan sedikit mengintip terlebih dahulu untuk melihat keadaan.

Mereka mengintip dari sela-sela dinding yang tidak berpintu. Melihat so jyun sudah tidak menangis,mereka tersenyum dan kembali menghampiri sing jae yang sedang menggendong so jyun.

Ntah kenapa. Semenjak anak ini datang, rumah panti asuhan ini menjadi sangat damai dan nyaman. Anak ini membawa hawa yang hangan nan tentram. Sing jae ber _**feeling **_suatu saat. Anak ini akan menjadi seseorang yang berguna. Sangat berguna.

Sing jae tersenyum manis. Ntah kenapa lagi,feeling nya terhadap so jyun lebih besar di banding kepada anak yang lain. Apakah ia sudah merasakan sebuah naluri ibu? Iya tidak tau.

"_**eomma**_" merasa di panggil,sing jae membuyar kan lamunannya dan menengok ke arah suara.

"ah wae krystal?" Tanya sing jae.  
"co jyun lucu ne eomma, dan juga tampan." Singjae tersenyum. Anak kecil. Krystal mendapat sorakan pelan dari teman-teman panti asuhannya. Sedangkan yang di soraki hanya mempotkan bibirnya

"apa yang calah? Memang benal kan ya? Nanti kalau co jyun cudah becal dan menjadi namja tampan,klistal akan melamal co jyung. Co jyung jadi cuami klistal" kata krystal dengan semangat.

Teman teman panti asuhannya yang lain semakin menyoraki krystal yang terlalu percaya diri itu. Sing jae hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar kata salah satu anak asuhnya itu. Sedangkan krystal ia hanya mengangguk acuh dan memutuskan untuk pergi dan bermain di halaman belakang.

So jyun mengarahkan kembali pandangan nya ke arah so jyun yang tertidur sangat damai. Benar kata krystal. Anak ini sangat tampan dan lucu. Mungkin saat sudah besar,ia akan menjadi model mungkin

_**Beruntung sekali krystal jika benar-benar akan melakukan apa yang ia katakan tadi **_ sing jae terkekeh saat membayangkan ulang perkataan krystal tadi. Namun….

Ia mengarahkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia menatap bangunan tua yang selalu melindungi mereka di saat hujan,panas,dingin,salju dengan tatapan sedih. Sayang sekali jika so jyun benar-benar akan menjadi anak yang tampan namun di besarkan di pantu asuhan yang sudah tua dan hampir bangkrut ini.

Mungkin reputasinya akan memburuk. Sing jae menghela nafas kenapa ia memikirkan masa depan so jyun yang belum pasti?

**Flashback end **

**TBC**

**Maaf ngegantung. Aku gak mau ff ku ini agak ke anggur terlalu lama,jadi aku berfikir,mending aku buat gantung ff ini dan flashbacknya bakalan selesai di chapter depan atau di 2 chapter lagi. Karna aku berfikir kalau flash back ini bakalan panjang. **

**Yaudah lah ya.**

ah ya dont forget to read,comment and klik "love" bottom!

btw pls visit my wordpress/? I also post my other ff in there!

please,comment,read! in here and in my wordpress^^

my grammar is bad. HAHA forget it.

oke! the last!

Read,Comment and love yayayayaya


End file.
